Hang Over: Superhero Addition!
by TheSlayerofeVILE
Summary: What would happen if our favorite superhero's woke up in Las Vegas, without any explanation for why their, there, and any recollection of what happened the night prior. Donna slept with Dick? Shayera hooked up with Wally? Fine out what other hi-jinks ensue, as DC's greatest heroes, face their stupidest of misadventures yet. BMxWW, NWxWG, FLxHG, GAxBC, SMxLL Extremely Graphic Humor
1. Act 1

Las Vegas – 2:00pm

"Eh, what…what's going on? What happened?" Diana asked herself.

The Amazon princess had just woken up, from her peaceful slumber, as she took in her surroundings, she had come to quickly notice how much disarray her hotel room was currently in. The 52 inch LCD TV was cracked, the light beige table across from the bed was broken in half, the Drawers all pulled out, and clothes all over the floor, as well as several bottles of Champaign, vodka, tequila, and bud light.

"Oh Hera, what happened here?" She said as she got up, and noticed her hand using someone's arm as leverage.

She looked down to see a naked Bruce Wayne, whose head was sunk into a pillow, sleeping like a baby; she then noticed she herself was in her birthday suit.

"Did we… And I don't even remember any of it, bummer." Diana thought, as she got out of bed, and looked for a bathrobe in the mess, that had been made. It was such a huge mess too, how was she going to clean this up? Maybe she could convince Flash to give her a hand. She walked out into the living room, to see a truly, HORRIFYING sight, Bruce's adopted son, Dick Grayson sprawled out on the floor on top of Diana's fellow Amazon, Donna Troy, both of them, nude and Dick's well, crotch in an intimate area, but not the one you would expect. Dick's eyes slowly began to open and upon seeing the look on Diana's face, he screamed and rolled over Donna's body, Donna woke up feeling unbelievably sore.

"Ah, why do my buttocks hurt so much?" She asked aloud.

She turned to see Diana, and addressed like it was any other day, considering that Amazon's and girls in general could care less about seeing each other naked.

"Morning Diana." Donna addressed her. Then turned her attention to Dick.

"Grayson, what the hell happened last night?" Donna asked.

Dick quickly got a hold of himself and a pair of briefs and replied to Donna's question.

"Um, I think we may have had extremely rough anal sex…" Dick said cringing slightly.

Donna's eyes widened. She just slept with her closest friend in the world. The person who was like a brother too her, one of the few people on man's world she didn't feel any suspicion towards. Not only did she just perform incredibly naughty and forbidden acts of coitous with him, but he took her virginity. She was slowly processing all of this, was she just drunk, or did the loss of her inhibitions allow her to do something she may have subconsciously wanted for the longest time.

"We had sex?" Donna asked still shocked.

"We had sex, oh Hera, we had sex! That's just…why would you even…"

"I was drunk Donna! We both were, it just happened!" Dick said raising his hands in defense.

Diana decided now would be a good time to step in, before Donna maimed her boy friend's oldest son.

"Donna, come down, I'm sure what happened was just a mistake, you two can still be friends, and forget this all happened." Diana told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Princess, is it really that easy? Can we really jus…

She noticed something growing in Dick's briefs.

"…Are you having an erection right now!" Donna asked, in disgust, and bewilderment.

Dick looked down and put his hands in front of his man hood.

"Sorry Don, you're still naked, I'm only human." Dick said frantically.

"Look, how about I run and get some clothes on, and we can talk about this later." he said getting up and running toward the Bathroom.

Donna sat down on the couch and a put a hand to her head.

"Not only am I hung-over, but I just had unprotected doggy style sex, with my best friend, could this get any worse?" Donna asked.

"I, I'm not sure what to tell you." Diana admitted.

A few more seconds passed.

"Did you at least use lubricant?" Diana aksed

Donna's eyes widened in surprise.

Elsewhere In Room 314-

Wally West, better known as Flash, woke up feeling more hung-over than Charlie Sheen, Lindsay Lohan, or Christina Aguilera combined on Flag Day. He was lying in bed, with the TV on, and showing old reruns of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. His favorite TV show when he was a little kid. He turned to hear his phone ringing and quickly turned to grab it, but not without noticing who he was lying beside.

"Oh Shit." Wally whispered, he quickly reached for his phone, and sped out of bed and out of the room as fast as he could, getting on a pair of pants, while he was at it. He answered the phone.

"I slept with Shayera!"

"I slept with Donna!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Ok, you first." Dick said.

"Dude, I heard the phone ringing, woke up and found Shayera fast asleep in my bed, dude John's gonna hate me forever!"

"Huh, well I think mine's pretty bad too." Dick said.

"Wait, you said you banged Donna right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah?" Dick said

"So, what did you two do?" Wally asked.

"Really dude?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, really!" Wally said angrily

"Why are you so mad?!" Dick asked confused.

"You had sex with a drunken Amazon dude! That is so hot, why didn't you call me over!?" Wally asked.

"Why so we could turn this into a three-way?!" Dick asked hoping that was not Wally's intention.

"Welllllll…"

"Oh God, Wally that's disgusting!"

"But that ASS, dude, it's so perfect and proportionate to her body!" Wally explained.

"You are hopeless." Dick said.

"Don't judge me, you're the one that hit it, in a heartbeat." Wally pointed out.

"Yeah but, she's Donna, my friend, not my lover, dude, I mean I hadn't given romance a go since Barbara." Dick said.

"Oh yeah, when she left you, high and dry for Bats, kind of funny, cause he has the hots for Diana." Wally commented.

"Yeah, your right, Diana was in a bath robe, earlier today, do you think they might have…"

"Hell yes, not even the Goddamn Batman, can resist Wonder Woman, there's no way, Bruce didn't." Wally said.

"But he is Batman." Dick said.

"Yeah, but you should know better than anyone, he's only human, and even the best of us, have our **limits**." Wally said.

Somewhere Else –

Clark and Lois were sitting at the table in their room, eating cereal, Lois looked exhausted and Clark was perfectly fine.

"Damn you, and your kryptonian biochemistry, Smallville." Lois said miserably.

"I told you to take it easy, on the chardonnay Hon." Clark said pouring himself some orange juice.

"It tasted so good, though." Lois whined.

"Well, not all of us are capable of moving planet, or having skin so hard, that metal cracks upon impact."

"Keep bragging, it may be the last time, you get laid for a while, Smallville." Lois said with an evil smile.

That look made Clark worry.

"Uh…sorry?" Clark asked.

"Much better." Lois said getting up, to take her bowl of cereal to the sink.

When she stood up Clark noticed something on her left butt cheek, it was a tattoo of his S-Shield. He didn't know why, but that turned him on big time, so much so, that in an instant he was behind her, kissing her neck. Lois was shivering and moaned a little.

"Now, is not the tiiiieeeii…Ok, maybe one quickie." She said giving in.

Before they knew it, they were back in bed, holding each other again.

"Ah, that was pretty fun." Clark said.

"I hope so, and I hope you like my new tattoo." Lois said smiling mischievously.

"You know I do." Clark said kissing her on the cheek.

A few minutes later, one of the couples across the hall, opened the door, and walked right into the bedroom. It was none other than Dinah Lance, and Oliver Queen. Ollie was sporting a tank top, and green shorts and Dinah was wearing one of his shirts that had his arrow insignia on it.

"Jeez, you guys are loud, as hell." Dinah said.

"Your one to talk." Ollie mumbled, and Dinah promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ugh, my bad." Ollie quickly apologized.

"Your one to talk." Ollie mumbled, and Dinah promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ugh, my bad." Ollie quickly apologized.

"Good boy." Dinah said.

Then Lois quickly shoved Clark off the bed, and patted the spot where Clark had been, signaling for Dinah to sit down, beside her.

"Shoo, boys, it's time for a little talk." Dinah said motioning for them to leave.

Within seconds, Oliver and Clark found the door slammed in their faces, and stood there dumbfounded, "What the Hell, just happened?" Oliver asked.

"I think, I just got kicked out of my own suite, by your girl friend." Clark said.

"Wanna go play Sonic Adventure 2?" Oliver asked.

"On what?" Clark replied.

"Well, I have a Gamecube and a Dreamcast." Oliver said.

"Meh, Gamecube version was better, let's go." Clark replied.

Meanwhile, Dinah and Lois were comparing their pet peeves about their boyfriends, which one was worse. Clark or Oliver?

Dinah had been the middle of telling a funny tale, of how she managed to get, Oliver to shave his beard.

"You wouldn't believe how resolute he was, I swear, he would not shave that thing, you wouldn't believe how resolute he was, I swear, he would not shave that thing, no matter how many times, I refused to have sex with him. He went TWO months, TWO months; it was as if he was trying to beat Bruce in an abstinence contest. Seriously I had to start the shaving process for him." Dinah said.

"You forcefully shaved it for him?" Lois asked trying not to laugh.

"He gave me no chose." Dinah replied with resolve.

"Ha! Sister, I would not want to get on your bad side." Lois said.

"So what about Clark, everyone talks about him, like he's Mr. Perfect, but what's he really like?" Dinah asks.

"He's sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, never says no to me, ever."

"Wow, he is perfect." Dinah said.

"Not quite…" Lois began.

"What do you mean?"

"He can't say no to Bruce, either." Lois said.

"I always new, they were secretly gay for each other." Dinah said.

"Hahaahahahhahahah…you're not funny." Lois said deadpanned, making Dinah quickly shut up.

"Anyway, I was referring to them constantly going on random adventures, whenever Bruce is bored and at my expense." Lois said.

"Whattaya talkin about, Bruce lives in Gotham, though the body count has noticeably decreased over the years, in fact, I remember him ending all Super-Crime in Gotham, 4 months ago. Actually, I think that was the time, he came back from his vacation with Diana." Dinah recalled.

"She got him to leave Gotham, for more than a few days?" Lois asked shocked.

"A month actually, they were forced to take his little hellspawn with them." Dinah said

"Hell-Spawn, who?" Lois asked

"We Gothamite Vigilantes, refer to it, as Damian or Demon, it's interchangeable." Dinah said.

"Batman has a son? Who's the baby momma?" Lois asked.

"The daughter of Ra's or was it Ra'z Al Ghul? Look it was Talia Al Ghul, the bitch who tried to blow Gotham sky high, not to long ago." Dinah said.

"Oh my god, his taste in women was horrible." Lois said.

"Yeah, sure Catwoman wasn't too bad, though neither of us really liked her too much, but Talia, was just, an absolute bitch." Dinah said.

"Wow, Bruce really knows how to keep things interesting."

"I'll say."

Elsewhere(Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other words)

Diana and Donna were eating at a local Dunkin Donuts, they were in civilian disguises, with Diana wearing a black bat symbol t shirt, with a yellow bat, and a pair of tight red jeans, and black shoes, with Donna wearing a shirt, with a red superman logo, with a black t-shirt, and a pair of black yoga pants, and a pair of black NIKE shoes.

"No one's picking up their cells right now." Diana told Donna.

"Yeah, Dick won't pick his up either, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but Wally isn't picking up either." Donna said.

"And Bruce, is still asleep, seriously what did we do? " Diana said.

Just then Diana noticed Bruce walking into the Dunkin Donuts as well, wearing a pair of sunglasses, a grey hoodie, and black sweat pants. Diana smiled at him and he noticed her, and immediately walked over to wear she and Donna, were sitting. He sat down between the two of them, and took of his glasses.

"I know I look weird, but being Famous, attracts all sorts of attention, as you know." Bruce said.

"Heh, and I here thought, you were just emo." Donna said.

"Funny." Bruce said unamused.

"Ladies, I think I may have an idea, of what happened last night, why we're all hung over and…"

"How I ended up sleeping with Dick?" Donna said interrupting him.

Bruce just stares at Donna.

"I-I don't even know where to begin." Bruce said.

"It's a strange story." Donna said

TO BE CONTINUED –

So what did you think? I decided to add Donna Troy and mention Damian in the DCAU, because they got screwed over in the New 52, and Donna should have appeared, she will also be using the Superhero alias, of Wonder Girl, because I love her costume when she was a Teen Titan. Plus she and Dick should have been together, I support that shipping almost as much as Bruce and Diana. Everything else, I'm just meh, over. Plus, I always thought it would be interesting to see, how they would all react to ending up in a scenario like this, and don't worry, Shayera and Wally will have plenty to TALK about next chapter.


	2. Act 2

Act 2-

"Eh, what the hell happened last night?*yawn* Oh Bruce that was-" She froze when she saw who was next to her.

"You're not Bruce!" She yelled.

"Who the bloody hell is Bruce?" Constantine asked confused.

"Oh god, not you again, I could have sworn I was in bed with Bruce!" She thought aloud frustrated.

"I could have sworn I'd pounded you into fruition and yet here you are, moist from a wet dream." John said lighting a cigarette.

"So you gonna leave yet?" She asked impatiently.

"My hotel room, luv." He replied.

"Pig!" She said knocking him off the bed, and leaving out of the bedroom door.

"A saucy little minx that one." He said to himself grinning.

As Zatanna walked out into the kitchen she found Bruce, Diana and Donna waiting for her at the table.

"So the rumors aren't true, girls in Man's World don't sleep with clothing at all." Donna told Diana.

"Or maybe Zatanna could have been messing around in the sheets, with someone." Diana replied.

"Hn." Was Bruce's response.

Zatanna simply shrugged, Diana and Donna wouldn't care if she was nude, being Amazon's an all, but Bruce seemed to relaxed, what? Did he not find her form very attractive? That couldn't be it, because the last time she visited him, little Damian spent the entire afternoon trying to "woo" her. In her opinion it was really cute, he looked just like a miniature Bruce, only with his mom's (that bitch)'s eye color.

"So Zatanna, word on the street is that you're the reason we're all gathered here in Vegas." Bruce said, cutting straight to the point.

"Hold that thought, "gnihtolC no!"

Suddenly she was fully clothed in her more "civilian outfit."(Basically her JLD costume, couldn't think of anything else.)

"I didn't know fishnets went on your arms." Bruce commented.

"I can make it work." She replied grinning

"I don't doubt that." He replied smoothly.

"I hate to say it, but I can't remember either." Zatanna added.

Bruce and Diana sighed, while Donna got a text message from Dick, it said to meet them back at Bruce and Diana's hotel room, he'd began to recollect what had happened that night.

"Guys I think Dick may have some answers to our current predicament." Donna said.

"Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Go on ahead Donna, we'll catch up to you later." Diana said.

"Yeah, let us adults catch up." Zatanna said popping a bottle of Champaign.

"Alright see you then." Donna quickly left.

As Zatanna handed each of them their drinks, Bruce began talking.

"So who were you hear with?" Bruce asked.

"I'd rather not say." She replied.

"Come on tell us, it couldn't hurt." Bruce said.

"Why do you even care, Bruce?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"A certain magician enjoyed meddling in my personal life." He replied.

"Because it was kind of fake, up until now." Diana added.

Bruce ignoring her comment continued talking.

"So seriously who is it? Were you drunk too?" Bruce asked.

"Very, I never would have slept with him, if I were sober; in fact I came with him, thinking he was someone else." She told him

"Who did you think it was?" Bruce asked grinning.

"You" Zatanna said grinning evily, and looking at him, like a Lion who's found an elk.

Bruce stopped talking and rubbed the back of his head. Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a joke?" Diana asked.

"No, in fact the guy is so stupid, he didn't even realize why I was saying Bruce's name, so much." Zatanna pointed out.

"That's enough Zee." Bruce said trying to get her to stop.

Thankfully to Bruce's relief, and Zatanna's dismay, John Constantine walked into the kitchen, to grab some OJ, he didn't even acknowledge all of the heroes currently sitting at his table, as he turned to pour himself the drink, he finally did notice them.

"Oh good morning mates." John said smiling.

"Hi, um, who are you?" Diana asked.

"Easy I'm the man she was lucky enough to sleep with." He replied poiting to Zatanna.

"Again, I thought you were Bruce, though I should've noticed something was off, when I couldn't feel that signature 6 pack, or the incredible pex." Zatanna said.

"Yep, those are ALL mine now." Diana muttered.

Bruce just sat there drinking his alcohol.

"Oh that's Bruce?" John asked, seemingly ignoring everything Zee had said at that point.

"Well, I'll admit, he certainly looks like a pretty boy, and MAYBE, just maybe, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. No Homo of course. But other than that, I think I can contend." He added.

"We won't judge, after all we hit it." Zatanna said looking toward Diana.

"I'm quote on quote doing that right now." Diana added chuckling a little.

"Really, now?" John asked suddenly interested.

"Me and Bruce used to get **WILD** from time to time, we'd have hate sex, make up sex, friendship sex, passionate sex, whenever the cat, wasn't getting any, it was all mine." Zatanna added.

"Really Bruce? You left that out." Diana said annoyed.

"It wasn't important." Bruce said unwavering.

"Ok then." Diana smirked, then whispered something into Zatanna's ear, and she immediately agreed.

"Redneg esrever!" Zatanna said.

Suddenly Bruce was a female with short black pixie hair, ample perky breasts, a fine bottom, and a beautiful overall frame. Diana became a man with a sculpted body, and stood at 6'5. While Bruce shrank to 5'9.

"What is this!?" Female Bruce asked.

"Gender Bender Sex, Bitch!" Zatanna cheered.

"Woah, Zee, you are one crazy f*ckin Bitch." John commented.

"And you'd better not forget it." She said smiling.

"N-No, please, don't do this!" Female Bruce begged.

"Sorry my darling, but it's time for you to experience things from someone else's perspective." Diana said.

"I FUCKING HATE MAGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Female Bruce yelled.

Back to Wally.

Wally was at the end of Shayera's mace in their hotel room.

"P-Please Shay, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Wally said dodging her.

"LIAR!" She said.

"I'm sorry I was hammered, and you're the prettiest girl that ever existed!" He said.

"What?" She said suddenly stopping.

"Your exceptionally beautiful, you're smart, I mean you beat Batman in chess! Your strong, I've always looked up to you! Whenever I'm in a tight spot or scared, I think of your bravery! John was an idiot for choosing not to be with you!" Wally said still yelling for no reason, while clutching his eyes shut.

"Do you, Do you mean that?" Shay asked.

"Every word, why?" Wally asked.

She kneeled down, and kissed him deeply.

"Come with me." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"We have plenty to discuss."

"Oh, well don't worry; I could give you a few pointers, as well." He said trying to sound smooth.

Shayera's face said it all. "Just Shut up and Sleep with me."

"So maybe not the most creative thing I've ever said-"

"Not by a long shot." She commented.

"Let's just have sex now." He said. Kissing her

"Smartest thing you've said all day, Wally." She said kissing him back

Elsewhere

Donna met, Dick at the hotel room.

"Donna I found a video on Wally's phone, it has everything that happened last night on it." Dick said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Check it out." He said turning it on.

Donna looked at the video, and in 5 seconds she was laughing frantically.

She saw a video of Bruce, Oliver, Clark, and Wally doing pole dances, having kicked the strippers off, and then saw Dick, twerking for her. Dick rolled his eyes at her reaction. The next video she saw was Diana being used as a sushi tray, with different kinds put on top of her naked body, and each of them eating the food off of her. Donna wanted to hurl, just the thought of her face being close to Diana's woman parts disturbed her, with Dick laughing at her reaction. Then she saw Wally and Dick playing Dance Dance Revolution. Dick was losing horribly and Wally owned him, with a score so high, it broke the game, literately! And the video continued on and on…

Elsewhere – Bruce, Diana, Zatanna, and Constantine.

After the World's kinkiest sex incounter, thanks to Zatanna, Bruce was back as a human, but still felt a sharp pain in his nether regions.

"Did you have to be so rough?" He asked Diana.

"That wasn't even close to my hardest, I was afraid I was going to split you in half, Princess." Diana teased him.

"That's NOT funny." He replied.

"That was utterly fucked up." John said.

"Good thing I have it recorded." He said grinning.

"Delete the video, or prepare to eat through a straw." Bruce said.

"I'm magic you can't hurt me." John replied.

"I'll find a way." Bruce whispered.

"Hmm, how about we play a game." Zatanna said.

"No more gam-OWW!" Bruce said as Diana twisted his wrist.

"Ignore him." She said quickly.

"I'm regretting this relationship." Bruce said.

"No your not." Diana corrected him.

"No I'm not." He agreed.

"Call over everyone, and we can start." Zatanna said.

Soon Clark, Lois, Oliver, Dinah, Dick and Donna had all arrived.

"So, what's the game?" Bruce asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Zatanna said.

"Truth or Dare?" Bruce repeated.

"This is nooot, gonna end well." Clark said.

"Ho ho, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Dick said grinning evily at Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his adopted son.

They took the bottle of Champaign and span it, it landed on Bruce and he smiled at Zatanna, it was actually kind of creepy, seeing Bruce grin like a madman, like his inner insanity was about to come bursting to the surface.

"Zatanna, I want YOU-"

"*sigh* I knew this was coming", Zatanna layed down gazing at him and played the song "Eletric Feel."

"Let me finish!"

"to go and give Diana the French kiss of a lifetime." Bruce said.

Zatanna and Diana looked at each other and shrugged, then Zatanna grabbed Diana and passionately kissed her, Diana returned the kiss, and everyone reacted in a variety of ways. Clark covered his eyes, Oliver got smacked when he started staring, with Dinah continuing to look on, Dick thought it was downright hot, and kept staring with a wide perverted smile on his face, and leaving Donna feeling jealous for some strange reason. Bruce was blushing madly, and then raised an eyebrow when Zatanna finished kissing Diana, tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, and then let go, licking her lips, all while looking at Bruce. Who oddly enough (considering that John was recording that, for some good "fappin" material later.) was displeased.

"Aw, you thought a little girl on girl would intimidate us Bruce?" Zatanna asked confidently.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!" Zatanna said.

They span the bottle again, this time it landed on Dick.

"Alright, I dare Bruce and Clark to go and take a shower together." Dick said.

Clark chocked on his sprite, and Lois laughed.

"HA! Come on Smallville, go take what god gave you, and make me a kick ass Gay porno!" Lois said.

"Heh, it must be my birthday, way to go Dick!" Ollie said high fiving Dick.

"This I gotta see." Dinah said.

"You can see my friends naked, but I can't watch two girls kiss?" Ollie asked.

"No." Dinah said.

"Double Standard!" Ollie complained.

"Suck it up." Dinah replied codly.

"Hurry up and get in the shower Bruce." Zatanna said.

"No! I will not." Bruce said.

"You will." Zatanna said.

"I won't!" Bruce said defiantly.

"You can't force me to do this; Batman does not shower with other men!" Bruce replied.

"I'll make you with Magic." Zatanna said.

"That it." Bruce asked.

"I will make you, walk in their naked, and twerk for him, that's right Bruce I will force you to grind but naked on another dude, and for good measure I'll take a video of it, and save it on a flash drive, heck, maybe I'll upload it to YouTube or Worse, **herotube**!" Zatanna threatened.

"She has a point, sorry Bruce." Diana giggled.

"You know what they say, we weep what we sew." Donna told him.

"I will hunt down all of you!" Bruce said walking toward the Bathroom, with Clark being dragged by his foot by Diana, and tearing up the carpet.

"Look what he did to the carpet." Dinah said smiling.

"Meh, we'll just put it on Bruce's card, it's how we got this nice hotel room anyway." Zatanna said.

Act 3 – Is guaranteed to be even more inappropriate. Think I can pull it off? Probably, I mean, in these rated M thingies, I don't need a filter, so I can put whatever I want in there.


End file.
